Thomas and His Friends Get Along
Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures, later renamed The Runaway Engine, is a US VHS/DVD release featuring three first season episodes, six second season episodes and one third season episode narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment on VHS in 1998 and 2000 and on DVD in 2004. It was later rereleased by Lionsgate in 2009. Description 1998 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb on board for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. Stories narrated by George Carlin. 2000 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb aboard for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. 2004 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb on board for non-stop DVD fun and excitement. Episodes # Old Iron # James in a Mess # Duck Takes Charge # Down the Mine # The Runaway # Better Late Than Never # Tenders and Turntables # Percy Proves a Point # Trust Thomas # Percy and the Signal Song * Thomas' Anthem (DVD only) Bonus Features # Character Gallery # Link to the Official Website Trivia * The VHS release won the 1999 Parent's Guide to Children's Media Inc. award. * The end credits on this release are from Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories. * The VUDU digital US release opens with the Old Iron title card, though George Carlin's credit is in poor quailty. * Some 2000 releases have each episode beginning with an intro and ending with an outro similar to UK releases. Goofs * The front cover of the 1998 VHS features an image from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, but that episode is not on the release. * The front cover of the 2000 VHS and original DVD features an image from Passengers and Polish and a mirrored picture from A Close Shave, but those episodes aren't on this release. Also, in the picture from the former, Duncan is wearing his normal face, but his reflection shows him wearing his angry face. * On the iTunes release, the stories after The Runaway are out of sync. * On the iTunes release, the first few seconds of Percy Proves a Point are cut off. * The DVD captions refer to Sir Topham Hatt as "Sir Top-M-Hat" and the Branch Line as a "French Line" during Percy's Victory Song. Gallery File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.PNG|1998 VHS cover File:ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlong1998backcover.png|1998 VHS back cover File:ThomasAndFriendsGetAlong1998tape.jpg|1998 tape File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresVHS.jpg|2000 VHS front cover File:ThomasAndFriendsGetAlong2000spine.jpg|2000 VHS spine File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventureswithfreeWoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Silver Percy File:ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlongandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDbackcover.jpg|2004 DVD back cover File:TheRunawayEngineDVD.jpg|2009 release with Wooden Railway Duncan File:TheRunawayEngineDVDbackcover.jpg|2009 DVD back cover File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMainMenu.jpg|Main Menu File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu1.jpg|Episode selection menu File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu2.jpg File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu3.jpg File:ThomasandhisFriendsGetAlongandotherThomasAdventuresMenu4.jpg|Sing-Along menu SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills9.png SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills10.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video